


Spank

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun needs some punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

**Author's Note:**

> published July 23rd 2010

Desmond watched Shaun work with a frown on his face. The historian was going to kill himself at this rate, Desmond couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen him sleep. Honestly, he _knew_ just how much Shaun had to do, he certainly didn't have the easiest job...but he wouldn't be any use to them at all if he just keeled over from lack of sleep. Wouldn't be of any use to Desmond...  
  
"Desmond, I can _feel_ you staring," said Shaun, voice strained and snappy, "Go away if you can't keep your eyes to yourself."  
  
Desmond rolled off the bed in the corner of the room and strode over to Shaun, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Enough Shaun," he said sternly, "You have to rest too."  
  
Shaun turned and slapped his hand away, "Easy for you to say! Your job is to sit in a chair all day, you lazy Yank!"  
  
Desmond grit his teeth, he'd had just about enough of Shaun's endless abuse, "Now just a minute, limey," he said, grabbing Shaun's wrist and tugging on his arm, "Don't take your frustration out on me, I'm just worried about you!"  
  
"You can take your _worry_ and shove it up your AH- DESMOND WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shaun arched and writhed to get away as Desmond picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"I've had just about enough of your attitude, young man," growled Desmond, carrying Shaun over to the bed and unceremoniously dropping him on the covers.  
  
There were so many things Shaun wanted to yell at Desmond that they all go choked up in his throat, and all that came out was a frustrated, "Hnnnggg!"  
  
Desmond ignored him and sat on the edge of the bed. His face was unreadable as he turned to look at Shaun, "I think it's time you apologized for your uncouth behavior."  
  
"I have a better idea," hissed Shaun, moving to crawl off the bed, "Why don't I go back to work while you go off and fuck yourself?"  
  
Desmond moved so fast Shaun didn't even have time to yelp before he was bent over Desmond's muscular thighs and a hand smacked down on his raised ass, "Wrong answer," said Desmond cooly as Shaun yelled in shock and pain.  
  
"What do you think- AH!" his back arched as he was spanked again, "Think you're- DES!" Another spank followed by a short squeeze. Shaun's face burned with shame as he failed to hold back a moan.  
  
"Well well..." sneered the assassin, "Aren't you a dirty little whore... I didn't know you liked to be spanked..."  
  
"I d-don't!" Shaun cried out as Desmond's palm slapped his burning buttocks again and immediately contradicted his denial by grinding his growing erection up against Desmond's thighs.  
  
"Another one for being a liar!" said Desmond, giving him another hard spank, forcing more vulgar noises from Shaun's mouth.  
"Uhhh...D-Desmond..." breathed Shaun, unable to still his hips, yearning for more friction. His work was all but forgotten at this point...fuck this man, he had Shaun twisted around his finger.  
  
Desmond smirked and grabbed the back of Shaun's pants, ripping them down so they bunched up at his ankles around his leather loafers, "Suck," the assassin-in-training stuck two fingers into Shaun's open mouth. Shaun made a disgruntled noise but started to run his tongue along each finger after a sharp slap to his bare cheeks. He felt like he was burning up in a fire, he imagined his ass was bright red and covered in imprints of Desmond's hand. The thought of it made him moan around the other man's wet fingers.  
  
"Ah yeah..." panted Desmond, pulling his fingers free, "You're a kinky little slut, aren't you, Shaun?"  
  
Shaun managed to gather what was left of his wits, "Y-you're the instigator, you bastard," he retorted weakly.  
  
Desmond laughed and his newly slicked fingers slid between Shaun's stinging cheeks to rub over his entrance, "You're hopeless, Shaun..." his middle finger pushed through the ring of muscles, pulling a strangled moan from the Brit.  
  
"M-more!" panted Shaun. Who needed dignity? He just needed another one of those long wriggling fingers pushing and stretching inside him.  
  
His pleading earned him another spank, "I'll decide when you get more," Desmond's hand kneaded Shaun's stinging ass as a second finger joined the first. The two of them twisted and scissored inside him, preparing him for something far better.  
  
"Mmmm...yeah...fuck Des..." Shaun ground back against the fingers, moaning at the friction of his erection against Desmond's jeans. He yelped at another spank then moaned shamelessly, "D-dammit Desmond..." he panted.  
  
"Pervert," chuckled Desmond, spanking him at the same time he pushed a third finger into Shaun's ass.  
  
That was a bit of a sensory overload for Shaun, he bit down on his wrist to muffle his cry. Desmond's hand ran soothingly up and down his spine, "Desss..." moaned Shaun, drooling slightly and not even caring, "Stop teasing, you know I'm ready..."  
  
"You're always ready," smirked the assassin, pulling out his fingers, "I only stick my fingers in your ass because you love it so much."  
  
"Ohhh, fuck you, asshole," groaned Shaun, taking the sting out of his words by grinding against Desmond's lap. Shaun grunted as he was rolled off of Desmond to lay on the bed, the other man ripped his pants the rest of the way off so he could spread his legs on the floor. The assassins pressed Shaun down with a heavy hand between his shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm going to make you scream," he promised, leaning over Shaun to lick and suck at the back of his neck.  
  
Shaun grit his teeth and pressed his burning face against the cool blankets under him, grinding his sore ass against the tent in Desmond's jeans, "Well, don't make me wait for it." he ground out, desperate to feel Desmond pounding into him already.  
  
The assassin let out a short grunt and moved back to grab Shaun's hips and force him to stop, "Ahhh...Shaun you British bastard..."  
  
"Hurry it up, you Yank!" he yelped at another spank, "Please-AH! Fuck!" Desmond slapped his ass again. Fuck when had it started to feel so fucking good?  
  
"Horny sonuvabitch," said Desmond fondly as he reached down with one free hand to unclasp the front of his jeans and pull out his already leaking erection. He let out a relieved sigh, "I guess I can honor your pleading." Shaun groaned loudly as the blunt head of Desmond's cock pressed slowly through his aching ring of muscles, stretching and filling him far better than a few fingers. Shaun keened with need and pushed back against the assassin, forcing him farther in, "Shit, Shaun!" gasped Desmond, gripping his hips to stop his backwards motion, "You're so tight...ah god..." he gave a controlled thrust and slapped Shaun's red cheeks at the same time, making Shaun let out a strangled little scream, "You like that? Huh?" He did it again.  
  
"DES! Fuck yes! More!" Shaun's fingers clenched in the blanket like an anchor as he spread his legs further on the floor to allow Desmond to move in deeper.  
  
"Ohhhh..." they both moaned together when Desmond was finally all the way inside him, filling him so completely he felt as if every nerve in his body was being touched. Sparking up and down his spine pleasurably as Desmond made minute adjustments inside him. He squeezed around the man inside him, earning a loud gasp and another delicious spank.  
  
"D-don't..." panted Desmond, pulling almost all the way out before pushing slowly back in again, "You keep that up and I'm going to come faster than a high school nerd getting head from the Prom Queen."  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," groused Shaun, jerking forward at another slap.  
  
"H-heh, just want to get down to business, then?" Desmond continued his slow torturous pace, almost asking Shaun to yell at him again and earn another spank.  
  
Shaun was more than happy to play along, "Faster! Are you trying to drive me insane?!"  
  
The expected slap came and wrenched out a delighted little moan, it was ten times better when Desmond was fucking him at the same time, "I love that accent..." whispered Desmond, almost talking to himself, "Makes me so hot, even if you're just talking about boring history shit."  
  
"Good to know you listen to my 'boring history shit," snapped Shaun sarcastically, squeezing around Desmond again, "Bastard," he added fondly.  
  
"Uh..." Desmond squeezed his ass harshly, "What'd I say about doing...that...?"  
  
"Hmmm, I forgot," Shaun smirked and did it again.  
  
"Ohhh...damn you..." Desmond slapped his bruising ass and started to really move, hips thrusting fast and hard, just the way Shaun liked it. The arousing sound of flesh against flesh was highlighted randomly whenever Desmond seemed to gather up the ability to give Shaun another hard spank. They were becoming fewer as the assassin seemed to lose the ability to think about anything but fucking the Brit beneath him.  
  
Shaun didn't mind, he could hardly feel anything aside from Desmond's hard cock slamming into him, hitting that sweet spot again and again, sending sparks of pleasure racing up and down his spine. He moaned and yelled, moving back against the assassin, trying to bring him in deeper. It had been weeks since their last good fuck, either one usually too tired to do more than groping before bed...if that.  
  
"O-h-h-h g-o-o-od Des-des-mo-mo-mond...." moaned Shaun, whole body rocking violently over the covers. He wriggled one hand down to grab his neglected erection and stroke it in time with Desmond's rough thrusting.  
  
"You gonna come? Huh?" panted Desmond, slapping him on the thigh.  
  
"Fuck! Yes! Des, yes I'm gonna..." Shaun couldn't even finish that sentence, and it tapered off into a whorish groan. His orgasm was so close, it's tendrils of pleasure wrapped around his mind until his vision started to go foggy and he lost the ability for speech entirely. His toes curled on the floor in preparation as it built up like water behind a weakening dam.  
  
"C-come on you limey bastard...come all over the place, I want to hear you scream as I come in your ass...going to fill it up until it runs out..."  
  
F-fuck Desmond and his filthy mouth. Shaun squeezed his cock and started to twist his wrist at the head just the way he liked, he wanted this to last but he was too far gone. He needed to come. Now. His own mother and father could walk in right now and that wouldn't stop him from pushing back against Desmond and stroking himself. He could barely hear himself with the roaring in his ears but he knew he was making the sluttiest noises that Desmond would never let him live down...and he didn't even _care_. His body locked up as the assassin gave him one last hard spank, come shooting from his cock to cover the side of the bed and the floor at his feet. He was yelling, or, he thought he was. It was hard to tell, his orgasm rocked through him so hard he would outright collapsed off the bed if Desmond didn't have a harsh grip on his hips holding him up.  
  
"Ahhh! Fuck yeah...!" The assassin in question was pounding into Shaun desperately, "Jesus Shaun you get so tight around me and- ah fuck!" Shaun gave a low moan as he felt the hot come spraying inside him, Desmond panting like a race horse behind him during his orgasm. Hot. His sarcasm was returning, which meant his after glow was starting to wear off...  
  
Desmond pulled out of him with a groan and collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, "So..." he gasped out, turning to face Shaun, "You going to go back to work or are you going to lay down and go to sleep with me?"  
  
Shaun stood up on shaky legs, feeling the come starting to run down his thighs uncomfortably, "I'm going to clean up," he said evenly, "Then I'm going to go back to work, you horny bastard."  
  
Unsettling enough, Desmond just gave him a classic shit eating grin before getting up to crawl under the blankets.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Shaun tottered off to the bathroom and took a quick shower, wincing when he reached back to touch his own ass. Oh fuck that hurt like a bitch. Goddammit Desmond. He dried off and put on a loose pair of pajama pants before hobbling over to his chair and sitting down, "YOWCH!" and then he had to jump right out of it again, "Desmond you asshole!" yelled Shaun at the shaking lump in the bed, "I can't even fucking SIT DOWN DAMN YOU!"  
  
"O-oh?" Desmond's voice was muffled with laughter, "Guess you'll just have to go to bed then..."  
  
Shaun fumed as he thought about that. He could work standing up, but that was even harder on his back...and...he was tired...that bed _did_ look warm and cozy...looking akin to a dog with it's tail between it's legs, Shaun slunk over to the bed and crawled under the covers, "Jackass," he muttered as he lay on his stomach.  
  
Desmond didn't say anything, just rolling over so he could throw an arm around Shaun.  
  
Shaun turned his face away stubbornly, but he didn't roll away from Desmond's arms. But he'd die before telling Desmond he liked to cuddle.  
  
 _Bastard_ , thought Shaun fondly, slipping off almost immediately into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
